Christmas Eve and Tom Riddle
by Helen Deadly
Summary: Fic escrita para um Challenge do Fórum Grimmauld Place. Tom Riddle volta, emergido do seu próprio diário. Enquanto isso, Ginny Weasley dorme pacificamente...


**Tom de Tinta**

(T/G)

'Um se torna muito louco quando apaixonado.'

Emerjo do pequeno livrinho que a minha pequena dona tem na sua secretária. Sou apenas uma imagem, um borro de tinta que sente, pensa e fala. O meu corpo parece quente, os meus cabelos sedosos, mas tudo isso é a mais fria e condenável tinta negra, vulgar e num corpo palpável que apenas é o ego dos meus dezasseis anos.

Poderia ser real, de carne e osso, com sangue a correr pelas minhas veias em vez de tinta, mas para isso teria de sugar a energia de uma vítima qualquer. Teria de matar. Mas não esta noite, pois a única vitima que tenho é a minha ninfa e essa, eu não me permito.

'_Claro que não! Nem penses nisso! Como a quero… Como a desejo… Mais do que tudo!'_

_ ' Desgraçado! Ele não pode querer uma traidora, seu acéfalo aborto!' _

- Calem-se! – murmuro, baixo, para não acordar a minha pequena ninfa.

Ela dorme pacificamente no centro da cama, envolvida nos lençóis brancos. O rosto de lado, os cabelos rubros espalhados sobre a almofada que me fazem lembrar as penas daquela maldita ave de Dumbledore, mas que nem isso tira o encanto de cada fio de cabelo. Os seus lábios estão abertos, num convite silencioso. Os braços ao lado da cabeça, juntos, nus assim como uma das pernas que está por cima da coberta. Braços que parecem feitos de um material aveludado e branco, com escassas sardas e tão macios quanto a neve lá fora. Vestia uma fraca camisola de seda azul.

Atrás de mim há a janela do dormitório. Olho lá para fora, imerso na escuridão do dormitório vazio á excepção da minha bela. Vazio, por ser a noite de Natal. Agradeço esse facto - de poder olhá-la sem ninguém a estorvar.

A janela é fustigada pela neve trazida pelo vento gelado e irritante, próprio desta época do ano. O vento, que desafia a minha pequena ninfa, coberta apenas por uma camisola fina e de alças. Ele quer-lhe tocar, sentir o seu cheiro – porque é que eu não possa afastá-lo, impedir que ele lhe toque e a acorde? É tão bonita, deitada na cama e com as pálpebras fechadas levemente. Desejo afagá-las mas temo assustar a minha pequena dona.

Esse meu desejo é afastado quando a minha pequena ruiva se vira na cama. Agora está totalmente deitada de costas e agarra com força a almofada, com ambas as mãos, ao lado da cabeça. A sua respiração começa a ofegar. Preocupo-me – será que está tudo bem? Mas a minha preocupação desvanece-se quando o meu olhar encontra os seios fartos de Ginny, que sobem e deixem rápida e regularmente, dando água na boca. Incentivando-me quando tudo o que eu realmente preciso é que me persuadam a não tocar-lhe. A não estilhaça-la.

Começo a transpirar. O calor dentro do meu corpo é insuportável. Tiro a capa e os sapatos. Assim, de pés descalços, posso sentir o frio do piso, mas isso não me acalma. Os meus pés também ardem, assim como todo o resto do meu corpo.

E a sua respiração continua arfante.

'_Deseja-la? Que tosco! Pensava que eras diferente… Todos nós o pensávamos.'_

'_Deixa-o! Eu também a quero… Quero saboreá-la'_

Novamente, estas duas vozes chatas fluem na minha mente. Penso que sejam o meu presente e o meu futuro. Mas como poderei saber? Á anos que apenas sei ser um borro de tinta!

Abro agora um pequeno parêntesis:

Como é que tudo começou? Diria que foi quando transpus uma parte da minha alma no meu diário, cravando os meus dezasseis anos eternos. Também poderia ser quando uma tonta feiticeira se apaixonou por um muggle repugnante ou quando um dos leais serventes do meu eu futuro colocou o meu diário no meio das coisas da pobre Ginny. Mas esta história exacta começou quando a minha pequena ninfa arrancou uma folha do meu diário para apontar qualquer coisa durante a hora de estudo. Ficara sem pergaminho e teve vergonha de pedir a alguém – como ela própria me contou mais tarde, pedindo desculpas por me ter 'magoado'.

Graças a essa mísera folha que ficou perdida e esquecida dentro da mala de Ginny, que mais um Horcrux meu ficou garantido.

Enfim, depois daquele meia-leca do Potter ter destruído o meu diário com o dente do meu basilisco, e, três anos mais tarde, ter confrontado e morto o meu eu mais velho que pensei ter morrido. Se não sabia como era a morte, como poderia suspeitar que aquela espécie de hibernação em que fiquei não fosse o meu próprio fim – o inferno, por assim dizer? Não sentia o meu corpo – além disso, não possuo mais nada, pois se ainda tenho alma, também não a sentia.

Mas o meu oitavo Horcrux garantia-me a minha sobrevivência. Na altura fiquei desiludido: seria apenas um borro de tinta vulgar para a eternidade, fraco demais para conseguir fazer algo a partir daquela mísera folha. Felizmente, não foi isso que aconteceu e não me perguntem como o fiz. Ginny tinha um novo diário. Nem era diário mesmo, era mais uma agenda diária, onde ela escrevia pensamentos soltos, a marcação dos testes e algumas anotações da escola. E eu, sem saber como, transferi-me para ele.

Comecei a absorver energia da minha bela ninfa, não sendo idiota como na última vez, sugando muito ao mesmo tempo. Só retirava pouca de cada vez, para não a deixar desconfiada. E claro que não apareci! Nem um aborto de mandrágora o faria! Deixei-me apenas a ouvir o que escrevia – retirando sempre as informações que necessitava. Mas chegou a um certo ponto que não era o pequeno meia-leca Potter que me interessava. Passados aqueles dois anos sem ouvir nada mais que os seus pensamentos, acho que enlouqueci – fiquei mole, perdendo alguma da minha severidade.

_'Pára com esses pensamentos idiotas! Sua aberração!'_

_ 'Ela é nossa! Não o oiças… Ele não tem coração!'_

A primeira voz gargalhou.

_ ' Não te esqueças que eu sou ele no futuro.'_

- Calem-se! Deixem-me! Deixem-na só para mim! Ela é minha! – rosno, entre dentes, controlando o tom de voz. Temo acordá-la, pois desejo que não se assuste com a minha presença.

Dou alguns passos, apoiando-me no batente da cama. Olho-a, mas apercebo-me que ela deixou a sua varinha na mesinha de cabeceira. Pego-lhe e lanço um feitiço isolante ao quarto. E sento-me ao seu lado.

A minha pequena ninfa geme. As suas bochechas ficam tingidas de um cor-de-rosa adorável, que não me abstraem da perturbação que o seu gemido provocou. Quem habitaria os seus sonhos naquele momento?

Sinto um formigueiro na mão, uma ira que nasce algures no meu peito e um desejo quase irracional de levá-la comigo e esconde-la em algum lugar. Levanto-me e respiro fundo. Largo a varinha sobre a secretária e agarro um livro pesado e de capa rugosa que está aberto sobre a secretária da minha pequena ninfa. É um dicionário velho de inglês. Fecho-o e oiço um barulho lá fora que me sobressalta. O dicionário cai das minhas mãos. Ginny acorda e instintivamente, a varinha dela volta para as minhas mãos.

_Acordo de sobressalto, com um barulho ensurdecedor. Os meus olhos enganam-me. Tremo ao ver uma figura alta e sombria ao pé da minha secretária. Os seus olhos estão arregalados, como se o tivesse pegado de surpresa. O seu sorriso é frio. Se eu o tinha mesmo pegado de surpresa, ele recompôs-se num instante – o seu sorriso agora é cínico, tal como o seu olhar pois fita-me com as orbes, que eu sei serem azuis, brilhantes de cinismo_

_ Volto a fechar os olhos e a deitar-me sobre a almofada. Não é a primeira vez que mudo de um sonho extremamente realista para outro._

A minha pequena ninfa parece assustada. Sorrio, divertido – é tão engraçado ver a confusão no seu rosto. Mas, não compreendo - Ginny fecha os olhos e volta a adormecer.

'_Tolo! Até ela dá-te com os pés! Uma traidora de sangue!'_

_ ' Cala-te!'_

- Calem-se os dois! – perco as estribeiras. Estou irado. E a minha rebelde menina volta a acordar, deixando assim de me ignorar. Sorrio.

_Oiço uma voz a ecoar. Abro os olhos e apercebo-me que não fora um sonho – ou pesadelo – ele estava mesmo no meu quarto. Está com um sorriso trocista nos lábios. Tremo. Tenho medo. E coro – lembro-me do sonho que estava a ter. _

_ Tacteio às escuras a mesinha de cabeceira. _

- Procuras isto? _– pergunta-me cínico, com um sorriso provocador, enquanto brinca com a minha varinha nos seus dedos. Encolho-me na cama._

- Como é que estás aqui? O que queres? _– pergunto, corajosa na escuridão. É tão mais fácil quando não se fita directamente a pessoa em questão. _

- Estando. – respondo, tentando perscruta-la.

- 'Estando' não é resposta! O Harry destruiu-te no primeiro ano e depois a tua forma adulta no quinto! Eu vi! – ela sibila. Admiro-me com a coragem da minha leoa. Se fosse nos tempos em que a possuía, já teria começado a chorar, a implorar que eu me fosse embora. Mas também, acho que não esperaria ver a Ginny de dezassete anos tonta e ingénua como a do primeiro ano.

- Não pensas mesmo que aquela coisa me podia destruir mesmo, não é Ginny? Pensava que me conhecias melhor, depois de tanto tempo…

_Sinto que corei. A intimidade com que ele fala enerva-me! E para mais, não consigo vê-lo! _

_ Começa a brincar com a varinha nos seus dedos. Sinto os seus olhos gelados e cravados em mim – destinando-me. _

- Está escuro aqui…_ - diz, e depois acende a lareira com um movimento lento e desajeitado de varinha. Consigo enxergá-lo agora. O seu uniforme é igual ao que vi á cinco anos, quando ele aparecia para me possuir – gravata verde-esmeralda, camisa impecavelmente branca e o símbolo de Slytherin ostentado sobre o peito. Bem que se desta vez o seu uniforme estava desarrumado e incompleto – estava sem a capa e… descalço? Os seus cabelos encaracolados pareciam sedosos._

- O que queres?_ – repito, olhando a sua figura, escondendo os meus pensamentos dos seus olhos, pois sei que ele desnuda a alma de uma mulher facilmente. _

_ Durante um ano da minha vida ele foi o amigo, o conselheiro e o melhor diário. Admito que poderá ter sido a paixão – foi o único que ofuscou o meu amor ou atracção, seja o que for que eu sentia pelo Harry. Manipulou-me, como se eu fosse um objecto. Não era nada mais que um fio de tinta na sua pena. _

_Ele avança. Senta-se ao meu lado e passa os longos dedos pela minha face. Os seus dedos são tão frios e tão suaves como a neve que bate no vidro da janela. Demora-se a afagar-me as pálpebras dos meus olhos despertos. Agora, consigo sentir o seu cheiro inodoro e apelativo. E tomo consciência que a sua presença é mesmo real. A qualquer momento, posso morrer._

As suas duas poças de chocolate observam-me, enquanto afago o seu rosto. O seu cortinado de longas pestanas vermelhas pestaneja, chamando-me a atenção para as suas pálpebras. O meu coração - ou qualquer outra coisa – palpita no meu peito e o desejo de afagá-las reacende.

Ela não grita. Não chora. Não me implora para a deixar. Apenas se deixa estar a observar-me enquanto o monstro que sou lhe afaga o rosto. Não está certo.

- Não tens medo? – pergunto, beliscando-lhe delicadamente os lábios. São secos e macios ao toque dos meus dedos de tinta. Ela fecha os olhos, sem se mover. Onde está a inocência que eu ansiava ver?

_' Tu queres que ela tenha medo, idiota? Ela já é nossa!' _

Ela não me responde. Sorrio amargo.

_Agora, belisca-me os lábios e pergunta-me se tenho medo. Os arrepios que os seus dedos gelados provocam-me na nuca impendem-me de responder. Ele sorri cínico. _

_ Aproxima o seu rosto do meu. Sinto o seu hálito morno a ressequir-me os lábios e a sua respiração controlada. Como consegue? O meu coração parece querer saltar-me do peito – e nem sei se é com o temor ou com a expectativa do que se vai passar. Agarra-me pela nuca e encosta os seus lábios aos meus e deixa-se ficar, á espera que eu tome a iniciativa. Os seus lábios não são quentes como aparentam. _

Aproximo o meu rosto ao dela. Ela encolhe-se debilmente, mas agarro a sua nunca com reverência e encosto os meus lábios nos seus. Tão macios, tão quentes e suaves, tal como o seu convite silencioso demonstrava.

_' Sublime…'_

_ Beijo-o. A minha língua toma iniciativa sozinha, penetrando na sua boca. Roço-a na língua dele e apercebo-me do quão fria é ela. Talvez todo o seu corpo o seja – mas não tenho coragem de lhe tocar. Tudo o que faço neste momento, é feito de olhos fechados, nas trevas imprudentes da minha mente, com respeito á minha insensatez de provocar Tom Riddle com um beijo. Mas não é amor, nem curiosidade. Talvez seja uma loucura ou então, o meu presente de Natal. Mas, de certo, uma paixão. _

_ Entrelaço os meus dedos nos seus cabelos, quando ele começa a corresponder ao que me incita a corresponder. Atiro a coberta que me cobre parcialmente para o chão e giro sobre o meu próprio corpo para conseguir pôr-me de gatas e sentar-me no seu colo. Ladeio o corpo rígido dele com as minhas pernas, enquanto sinto as suas mãos a percorrerem-me as costas. _

A impetuosidade de Ginny assusta-me. Oiço a coberta a cair no chão e ela senta-se sobre o meu colo e beija-me vorazmente. A minha única hipótese é corresponder da melhor maneira que posso, então, coloco as minhas mãos nas suas costas, subindo e descendo com elas, sentindo Ginny arfar na minha boca. Ela puxa levemente os meus cabelos que estão entrelaçados nas suas mãos, fazendo-me gemer de dor. Ela gosta – ela volta a puxá-los.

Giro-a, deitando-me sobre ela, agarrando-lhe os pulsos.

- Que menina travessa! – sussurro. Ela desvia o olhar.

_Ele inverte as posições. Deita-se sobre mim e agarra-me os pulsos ao lado da minha cabeça. Sinto-me criança neste momento, pois ele repreende-me como se o fosse. Como se não tivesse sido ele a provocar. _

- Desculpa. – _peço._

- Por me amares ou por me repelires?

- Por ser insana.

- Não por isso, minha bela. – _e recomeça a dança de lábios que interrompeu. Os meus pulsos começam a doer-me – eu quero tocar-lhe._

(G)

"Eu quero segurar-te perto  
Pele apertada contra mim"

Volto a devorar-lhe os lábios, suavemente, apreciando-a.

' _Eu disse-te que ela era nossa.'_

Ignoro. Sou eu quem está a beijá-la. Ela é minha.

(T)

"Continua deitada, e fecha os teus olhos, miúda  
Tão amável, sinto-me tão bem"

Longe da realidade.

Largo-lhe os pulsos. Automaticamente, os seus dedos percorrem-me o peito, desatam o nó da gravata e abrem os botões da camisa. Estremece – os seus seios apenas, cobertos pela inútil camisa azul, ficam rígidos ao sentir a minha pele gelada. Oiço o seu coração jovem acelerado á medida que aprofundo o beijo e os meus dedos percorrem a selva quente que são os seus cabelos.

(T)

"Eu quero segurar-te perto  
Seios macios, o coração a bater"

- És linda! – sussurro.

(T)

"E eu sussurro no teu ouvido  
Quero-te despedaçar"

_Ele diz-me que sou linda e volta a beijar-me. Mas os seus olhos brilham, flamejam e pedem permissão para outra coisa que eu não percebo. Novamente, ele manipula-me. Sem querer saber dos meus sentimentos ou desejos. Apenas uma loucura, um delírio, uma insensatez e uma tremenda insanidade minha. Estou a cair no mesmo erro. Novamente, eu gosto da sua manipulação – dá-me uma falsa sensação de segurança. _

_ Irrito-me. A dor dilacerante bate novamente com o meu coração. E lembro-me de todos os momentos em que ele era o amigo, o conselheiro, o pau para toda a obra, para depois se revelar tudo o que eu sempre aprendi a repelir e, de certa forma, a odiar. _

_ Sinto os meus olhos húmidos. Sinto nojo de mim, por deixa-lo beijar-me tão vorazmente, depois de toda a humilhação e dor. _

_ Mordo-o. _

Envolvido no seu perfume e abstraído do vento lá fora, envolvido num beijo louco. Sem palavras, sugo-lhe os lábios suaves, beijo-os delicadamente. De olhos abertos, parecemos ambos dois cegos a olhar para o Sol pela primeira vez. Mas, de repente, a expressão da minha doce Ginerva torna-se sombria. Dos seus olhos brotam finas lágrimas – eu não compreendo.

Ela morde-me.

Sinto os meus lábios a desvanecerem-se, numa linha fina de tinta que me escorre deles. É negra. É fria. É vulgar.

Ginny olha-me de olhos arregalados, assustada, enquanto o buraco de onde jorrava tinta sara. É mesmo divertido ver a confusão no seu rosto – nada lhe destorce a beleza dos seus traços.

Devagar, ela aproxima a mão do meu rosto, para tocar o rasto de tinta. Toca-lhe e saboreia o seu sabor no seu dedo.

- Tinta? – pergunta.

- Sim, tinta.

_Tom é feito de tinta? Será próprio de um Horcrux adquirir as propriedades de onde está alojada o pedaço de alma? Ou significa que ele não é real? _

- És real? _– pergunto, infantilmente. Ele sorri. Um sorriso verdadeiro. Um sorriso que chega aos olhos e os fazem brilhar as duas orbes imensamente azuis._

- Posso ser. Gostaria de ser mais do que um borro de tinta.

_Então, á esperança. Esperança de ele ser um sonho – ou um pesadelo. Esperança de nada disto ser a realidade, o que de certa forma me entristece mas assim, posso embarcar nesta loucura despropositada. Assim, posso quere-lo sem me arrepender – é tudo um sonho._

_De joelhos, sento-me no seu colo novamente. Loucamente. Não interessa o amanhã. Não interessa o nome, não interessa que sejamos o bem e o mal, pois neste momento, estamos ambos condenados ao Inferno. Interessa apenas da loucura de eu ter Tom Riddle, mesmo que de tinta. _

As vozes calaram-se. O 'qualquer coisa' no meu peito palpita rapidamente. O cheiro a rosas vermelhas que exala do seu corpo pálido fica emaranhado nas minhas narinas de tinta. Um cheiro exuberante num corpo perfeito. Algo que o Tom recordará para sempre num eterno e doce castigo – o Tom de tinta.


End file.
